The present invention relates to annulus fillers for bridging gaps between adjacent blades of a gas turbine engine stage.
Conventionally, a compressor rotor stage in a gas turbine engine comprises a plurality of radially extending blades mounted on a disc. The blades are mounted on the disc by inserting a root portion of the blade in a complementary retention groove in the outer face of the disc periphery. To ensure a smooth radially inner surface for air to flow over as it passes through the stage, annulus fillers can be used to bridge the spaces between adjacent blades. Typically, a seal between the annulus fillers and the adjacent fan blades is also provided by resilient strips bonded to the annulus fillers adjacent the fan blades.
Annulus fillers of this type are commonly used in the fan stage of gas turbine engines. The fillers may be manufactured from relatively lightweight materials and, in the event of damage, may be replaced independently of the blades.